


so move me, baby

by owlishann



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, St. Petersburg, VictUuri, Victor's Birthday, nothing worrying, the angst level is really low i promise, two dumbs in love, victor gets a bit tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlishann/pseuds/owlishann
Summary: Here some facts about this December 25th in St. Petersburg:1.	It's Victor Nikiforov thirtieth birthday2.	Victor Nikiforov is nowhere to be foundOr, alternatively, two skaters being dumbly in love.





	so move me, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyflaneur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflaneur/gifts).

> Hello!!
> 
> So this is my summer exchange fic. The prompt I chose was: "It's Viktor's birthday. Yuuri is sober, but Viktor is wasted. What does he do?" Victor is going to be just tipsy enough for this fic to work, I hope you can still enjoy it and like it!!

This December 25th, St. Petersburg is as white as usual. It's white on the pavement, that has long forgotten its dullness of grey and black, and is shining brightly with recently-laid snow. It's white on the roofs, that seem to be covered in soft, snowy comforters. It's also white in the river, that has almost turned into another regular street —was it not because it is slippery and a bit dangerous—.

Either way, everything points out to the same, old conclusion: this December 25th, St. Petersburg is very white.

Here some other facts about this day in St. Petersburg:

  1. It's Victor Nikiforov thirtieth birthday
  2. Victor Nikiforov is nowhere to be found

It started like this:

"Just one last round."

"Chris, you know I-"

"Victor Nikiforov, it's your birthday today, are you really gonna let your best friend, your best man, drink on his own to celebrate?"

Victor eyes Chris, who is sitting provocatively on a stool and, at the same time, is delicately holding a glass of champagne in his hand. Not many people can do both at the same time without looking ridiculous and clumsy, but Chris' all body screams elegance and no one can deny that.

"Just one." Victor sits on the stool next to Chris and his friend winks. "I'm meeting Yuuri for lunch in our favourite restaurant, I can't be late."

"Does he want to celebrate as well?" Chris asks with wiggling eyebrows, and Victor laughs. "You'll be with your lovebird soon, don't worry."

Victor nods, and Chris asks for another bottle of rioja.

It continued like this:

"_Allô_?"

"Chris?"

"_Mon chéri_!" Chris exclaims happily on the other end of the line when he recognizes Yuuri's voice through the speaker of his phone.

They both ask a question at the same time.

"Did Victor arrive on time?"

"Is Victor still with you?"

And both their voices escalate an octave when they let out a worried _what_ at the same time.

And now, Yuuri is sitting on his own in a table for two in their favourite restaurant, hoping that his fiancé enters in a rush and apologizes for arriving almost an hour late. But he doesn't arrive.

Victor is not answering Yuuri's text messages —that remain delivered, but unread— nor picking up his phone —that has signal, but no answer. _Please, leave a message after the beep_—.

The first fifteen minutes of waiting hadn't been worrying at all. Victor was meeting Chris before having lunch with Yuuri. Chris, who had some free days for Christmas, had come to visit, and it wasn't precisely extraordinary that Victor and Chris ended up losing the passing of time —and sobriety as well—.

The following fifteen minutes had been a bit more anguishing for Yuuri. _Vitya, are you okay?_, he had written. But St. Petersburg was dense with snow and traffic was a bit of a hindrance. Yeah, that might have been it.

The following fifteen minutes had been clearly distressing for Yuuri. Unanswered calls, a waiter asking every once in a while if their partner was arriving —it didn't help that people were waiting to get a table at the restaurant— and Yuuri drinking icy water with shaky hands.

Those same shaky hands are the ones that manage to call Chris. The only problem is that they end up being way shakier when the call is over. When the waiter approaches Yuuri again with an exasperated expression, Yuuri stands up, pays for his water, apologizes and leaves the restaurant with an empty stomach and escalating anxiety. Chris said that Victor looked composed before leaving, just a bit tipsy. He wouldn't have let him go otherwise, but what if he didn't look as drunk as he was?

Despite the cold and the snow, Yuuri sits on a bench facing the Neva River. He sinks his gloved hands in the pockets of his coat and feels the small box that's hidden in the left one. Victor's present. His fiancé had been very insistent on the fact that he didn't want a present for his birthday —_I'm turning thirty, Yuuri, acknowledging my gift will only make it more real_—, so Yuuri had stuck to the basic, at least for this part. The basic was kidnapping Vitya's engagement ring and engraving his own name and a snowflake on the inside, the same for Yuuri's but with Victor's name instead. The not-that-basic part was the weekend trip he has organized for New Year.

Either way, Victor isn't going to wear his ring nor they're going anywhere if he's still missing.

Yuuri thinks of every single thing that could have happened to Victor, every single place he might be —especially if he’s a bit drunk, thinking back to the Chihoko accident—, and ends up deciding that the best option is to start looking, his anxiety is going to eat him up otherwise.

Chris is already looking in the surroundings of the pub Victor and he had met, and he's going to call him if he finds anything, so he has a location less to worry about. He chooses the most obvious place to look in first: their home.

When he opens the door, Makkachin slowly approaches the door with a sleepy face and waves hello with a lolling tongue.

"Hi, girl." Yuuri kneels and pets her behind her ears. "Is Vitya home?"

Makkachin barks and sits and Yuuri smiles a bit. He takes a quick, desperate look at the apartment, but there's no sign that Victor has come back. He's not in the bathroom, nor the bedroom, nor the living room.

"Vitya, love, are you home?" Yuuri shouts, just to make sure, but he gets no answer. He sighs. Victor is not home. "Will you let me know if papa comes back, Makka?" Yuuri asks before leaving, and Makka barks again at him from the entrance. "Good girl." 

\----

Victor is not in the rink. He's not in the gym, nor in his favourite park, nor in his favourite dog park. Yuuri has looked for him in every single place that Victor likes to go. He has also called Yakov, Yurio, Mila, Georgi, but no one knows a thing about Victor either. He has been walking around the city for almost two hours now without success —the Christmas decoration is not helping at all with his mood—, and his anxiety is turning into a panic that's leaving him numb.

He tries calling Victor again even though he knows he'll get no answer. To this surprise, though, he does.

"Hi?" A woman asks in Russian. Yuuri looks at the phone screen to make sure he's calling Victor. He is.

"Hmm, he-hello?" he answers with a shaky voice. He summons all his Russian lessons to get the courage he needs to have this conversation. "Who am I talking to?" he asks slowly, making sure he pronounces the words correctly and that he is understood despite the urgency in his voice.

"Are you Yuuri?" she asks as slowly as Yuuri, and Yuuri is deeply grateful that this woman is being so considerate to him in a situation like this. Why does she have Victor's phone, though? And how does she know his name?

"I-I am." His heart gallops in his chest at the prospect of Victor not being physically able to talk to him, and he suddenly lacks air. "Is he… Is Victor fine?"

"Oh, Victor! So that's his name!" The woman says in a voice too cheerful to augur anything awful, and Yuuri allows himself some oxygen. "He's fine, he's fine. Don't worry! He forgot his phone on top of the canned tuna and I found it when I passed by! Could you pick him up, though?"

Yuuri remains silent for a while, going over all his vocabulary to check if he heard canned tuna properly. But his confusion is soon replaced by relief. Victor is fine! Victor is fine! He is fine!!!! He lets out a relieved sigh.

"Thank god," he whispers, and the woman softly laughs. "I'm coming to get him."

\----

It's almost five in the afternoon when Yuuri enters one of the tiniest supermarkets he's ever seen. It's in their neighbourhood, hidden at the very end of an alley. It looks old from the outside, not old neglected, but old relic. When he enters it, he finds a woman that looks as old as the place itself. She's tiny and a bit round, with white hair and blue, blue eyes magnified by the thick, round glasses that she's wearing. He wonders for a moment if he heard the address properly.

"Yuuri?" the woman asks, and Yuuri identifies the voice of the woman that picked up Victor's phone before. He's in the right place. He nods and looks around, trying to spot Victor in the few aisles that make up the shop.

"Where's Victor?" His tone is desperate when he asks, even though the old lady assured him Victor is perfectly fine. She smiles at him and heads for the further corridor, signalling him to follow her.

"He's been talking aloud to himself since he arrived a few hours ago, he kept asking what the best option for his Yuuri would be."

"He-He's been here for the whole time?"

The old lady looks at him without stopping and nods.

"I didn't know he was lost. Had I known you were this worried, I would have tried to contact someone."

"I-It's fine." The calm in her voice easies his worries, and he can only think of finally holding his fiancé in his hands and never letting him go.

He sees Victor then. He's sitting in front of a huge refrigerator with a frown and a red shopping basket by his side filled with various stuff. Yuuri doubts Victor is thinking about the food stored in there. He approaches him slowly and sits carefully by his side in silence.

"Vitya?" he asks softly. Victor slightly turns his head to look at him, but when he sees him his face lights up.

"Yuuri!" He throws his arms around him in slow motion and hides his head in his crook. "I'm sorry."

Yuuri can still smell a bit of wine in Victor's breath and suspects he was a little bit more than tipsy. His hair is a bit ruffled and his clothes dishevelled, but apart from that, he looks completely fine. Before he answers, he picks his phone and texts Chris. _Found him. He's fine. Talk later_.

"What are you sorry for?" Yuuri asks, because he doesn't really know what's going through Victor's mind right now. He indulges into the feeling of having Victor this close after the few hours he had thought he wouldn't see him again. But Victor leaves the comfort of Yuuri's neck and looks at him with tears in his eyes.

"I'm the worst fiancé," he mutters, and Yuuri frowns.

"You're not, my love. You're the best fiancé."

"You say that because I'm your first and only one!" Victor exclaims, but suddenly he starts weeping again. "I couldn't find a good present for you."

And Yuuri frowns harder.

"Why would you buy me a present, Vitya?" He puts a strand of hair behind Victor's ear and caresses his cheek. "It's your birthday today, it's you the one that should be getting a present."

"But that's not fair. It's not fair that I can get presents today and you can't. Why would I let that happen?" Yuuri has to bite his lower lip to avoid smiling widely, he suspects drunk Victor is taking the matter quite seriously and doesn't want to offend him.

"You know, I'm fine if I don't get any presents," Yuuri mutters with an energetic nod and all his anxiety wiped away.

"But I don't!" Victor shouts. "You deserve a present as well." Yuuri does smile now and brings Victor closer for a tight hug.

"That's why you came here?"

"Yes," he pouts. "But I lost my phone somewhere and couldn't look up the ingredients I needed to make katsudon. So I've been sitting here trying to remember them, but I still miss some." He pouts again and hides his face in his hands this time. Yuuri melts.

"You-You were trying to make katsudon for me?"

"Yes. And that was meant to be a surprise, but I spoiled that as well. Great, Victor."

"Oh, Vitya," Yuuri surges forward and holds his fiancé between his arms, both of them still sitting on the floor of the aisle. "Your intention was the best present, I'm so humbled that you wanted to cook katsudon for me, my Vitya."

Victor, at last, lets himself be held between his fiancé's arms and relaxes.

"You don't think I'm the worst fiancé then?" he whispers, and Yuuri shakes his head and kisses the crown of his head.

"Do you know how long you've been here for, honey?" Yuuri dares to ask. Victor raises his head a bit and looks at Yuuri.

"An hour?" And, despite everything, Yuuri can't help but laugh at how ridiculous the man he loves is. "Yuuuuuuri, why are you laughing?"

"Oh, love, you've been here for almost three hours."

Victor widens his eyes and frees himself from Yuuri's hug in disbelief.

"What?" he mutters, and his thoughts seem to finally clear. "Oh god, Yuuri. You must have been so worried. I'm so sorry, I didn't know I've been here for that long. Oh god, Chris must be so worried as well." Victor starts rambling as he frets. "Oh, Yuuri, our meal. I'm-I'm sorry, I can-"

But Yuuri quickly silences him with a chaste kiss.

"You're safe and sound and that's all that matters." Yuuri pets Victor's hair so delicately that Victor's expression immediately softens. "Chris already knows that you're fine, so you don't need to worry at all. Just make sure you keep your phone close the next time, okay honey?"

Victor softly nods and some tears flood his beautiful eyes.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri worries as he dries his tears.

"I love you so much, my Yuuri," Victor whispers, and Yuuri's own eyes flood with tears as well.

"I love you too, my Vitya," he says, and it's Victor the one who dries his tears now. "Shall we go home and cook some katsudon?" He stands and offers his hand to Victor, who takes it without any doubt.

"Let's make some katsudon."

Yuuri feels again the little box in his left pocket. He can't wait to marry this man.

"Happy birthday, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> And this is it!
> 
> I wanted to say as well that since, according to the Julian calendar, Christmas is mostly celebrated in Russia in January, I just chose to briefly mention that there are some decorations only (the celebration is yet to happen!!). Chris has Christmas holidays 'cause it is Christmas Day in Switzerland. If I made any mistakes related to this, please, feel free to correct me!!
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked these dumb children being dumb <3
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](http://owlishann.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/owlishann)!!!


End file.
